


Animangus

by Nyxirum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: KittenDraco!, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 19:04:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxirum/pseuds/Nyxirum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco is an Animangus and Harry found him as a kitten. Unable to return to his human form on his own, Draco has to take Harry's offered help. Damn animal instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry was walking through Hogwarts alone. Hogwarts was on break for the holiday's and Hermione and Ron had gone to their families, leaving Harry alone with no one to really talk to except Neville who'd chosen to stay. He shivered against the cold as he walked outside, heading to Hagrid's. He paused in his movement's when the sound of cruel laughter reached his ears. Automatically he turned and started walking toward the sound. 

Three Slitherin's were standing around the fountain that they'd unthawed and were using the Imperio curse to keep a small white kitten in the freezing cold water. 

"Hey!" Harry yelled and spelled the kid's wand out of his hand. "Knock it off, unless you want to be reported to Dumbledore!" He recognized the kids as Blaise, Pansy and Crabbe. The three sneered at him but left, leaving the poor soaking wet kitten behind. Harry approached it, and gently lifted it from the water. It stopped struggling and cuddled into Harry's arms, shivering lightly. 

"Alright, let's get you warm." Harry mumbled and quickly got back to Gryffndor House. He went into the bathroom and grabbed a towel and started gently rubbing the kitten's fur dry. When he finished he went to the already lit fire and sat down, setting the kitten in his lap so it could have the most heat. He gently stroked it's fur, trying to get the blood flowing again. 

"How'd you get in that situation anyway?" Harry wondered. The kitten looked up at him with a bored look. Harry looked into it's ice blue eyes and thought they looked familiar, but he couldn't place them. The kitten blinked and looked back toward the fire. 

"Bet you're tired after all that." Harry whispered. The kitten let out a pathetic mew and snuggled further into Harry's lap. Harry yawned and gently picked up the kit, and headed up to his bed. He set the kitten down, getting changed into pajamas and crawled under the covers, closing his eyes. After a moment he felt the kitten curl up beside his head on the pillow. 

The next morning Harry felt the kit pawing at his nose. He groaned and rolled over. It was silent for a moment before the kitten starting meowing loudly. 

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" Harry said sitting up. The kit looked satisfied with its self and waited for Harry to get dressed. 

"I'm going to have to find something to call you." Harry mumbled as he dressed. The kit sneered. 

"How bout...Snowball?" Harry laughed as the kit made a face of pure disgust. "Ok, how bout....Knox?" The kitten's ears perked up and it nodded. "Ok then, Knox." Harry smiled. He finished changing and let Knox jump to his shoulder as he made his way down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. Breakfast went pretty normally, though Harry had to fight with Knox constantly for stealing food from his plate. He didn't see any Slitherins thankfully. 

After breakfast Harry ventured out to the frozen lake. He stepped on to the ice and skated a little ways out, until Knox's frantic meowing brought him to a stop. 

"It's alright Knox." Harry said, looking at the kit that was trembling. "Trust me." Knox put a paw on the ice then brought it back mewing at Harry again. "You can do it." Knox shook his head, backing up till he was cornered by a rock. Harry sighed and went to him. 

"It's ok, Knox. The ice wont break. If I can stand on it, it's certainly going to be able to hold you." Harry picked Knox up and set him on his shoulder, wincing as Knox's claws dug into his shoulder, and skated back out toward the middle. He slid around for a while before the cold finally got to him and he headed back. 

"So, you go running off to Potter, Malfoy?" A voice called out as Harry reached the castle hall. He turned to see Pansy and Blaise walking toward them. 

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked. He felt Knox stiffen on his shoulder. 

"That pathetic thing on you're shoulder, Potter." Blaise said as if Harry were mentally slow. He scowled and heard Knox hiss softly.

"What about him?" 

Pansy and Blaise laughed at some inside joke. 

"He's got to be kidding. He hasn't figured it out yet?" Pansy laughed. Knox yowled and hissed at them. They stopped laughing to seer at him. 

"Oh shut up, Malfoy." Blaise said. 

"Yeah, and don't bother coming back to the Slitherin house." Pansy said, turning with Blaise and walking away. Knox relaxed slightly and sighed. Harry's eye brows furrowed in confusion but he didn't say anything as he made his way back toward Gryffndor tower. He gently set Knox, or Malfoy, on the bed then began pacing bak in forth. He felt Draco's eyes watching him. 

It clicked.

That's why he seemed familiar. Harry had seen those eyes for years now; he knew them well. They belonged to the Ice Prince, Draco Malfoy. But why was he a kitten? Why were the Slitherin's treating him so badly? Why had he not run given the first chance? Harry supposed the answer to the last question was that he had no where to run too. But still, Draco hadn't complained when Harry had taken him. 

"Meow." 

Harry looked over at Draco, who was standing with his head tilted, watching him. 

"What?" It came out a little harsher than Harry had wanted, and he felt instantly guilty when Draco flinched back. 

"I'm sorry." Harry sighed and sat next to Draco. 

"Why don't you turn human?" Harry asked. Malfoy shook his head, and bunched his muscle's to jump down from the bed. When he landed he was nearly as tall as the bed. He'd become a white panther. 

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed. Draco rested his head on Harry's knee then lifting one paw to rest on his other knee, he shrunk into a small white wolf pup, one paw on Harry's shin. Harry was beginning to understand. When the pup backed up and then jumped in to the air and the small white owl landed on Harry's shoulder, he got it. 

"You can't change to human." The owl hooted and shook it's head. Draco flapped his wings, flying over to the desk and pecked gently at a picture of Sirius. 

"You're an animagus!" 

The owl hooted and ruffled it's feathers, something Harry had seen Hedwig do a lot. 

"Do Dumbledore and Snape know?" 

Again, a hoot and a ruffle. 

"How long have you been like this?" 

Draco tilted his head, trying to come up with a way to tell Harry. He looked at the door and spread his wings, hooting, and flew off. Harry ran after him, following him down long hall ways. It wasn't long before he figured out they were heading to the Room of Requirements. The double door's appeared and open and Harry followed Draco in. 

'I need to be able to talk to him.' Harry thought and Draco let out a surprise yelp has he landed in his human form. 'And some clothes.' Harry thought in amusement as Draco tried to cover himself with the feathers that were floating around him. He quickly got into the clothes that appeared for him. 

"Ok, what happened?" Harry asked. 

"I came into my inheritance a couple weeks ago, when I turned 16. Well right after that, You-Kno--Voldemort, wanted me to become a Death Eater." Harry flinched. "But I refused. My father was furious, but mum...she looked happy and sad at the same time. Voldemort was angry but he didn't do anything. Word spread and the Slitherin's started treating me like shit. When Dumbledore found out, he and Snape decided it would be wise for me to learn to control my shifting and had Mcgonagle teach me. It was going ok and I was practicing well on my own, until someone hexed me mid-shift. I got stuck in animal form and Mcgonagle and Snape had to work hard to get me to be able to shift to another animal. And then Pansy and Blaise cornered me and were trying to drown me or something and you came along. At first I didn't want to but then you actually cared for me and I thought it might not be so bad, and it wasn't. I've always liked you Harry. That's why I offered to be friends that first day. I didn't do it for my dad, he didn't even realize you were here till later. I did it because I wanted too." 

 

Harry didn't think he'd heard Draco say so much...ever. Even when he was talking himself up. 

"I still can't change to human, my magic hasn't recovered yet." Draco finished. 

"How long till it does?" 

"Snape says about a month." Draco murmurs. 

"A month!?" 

"It was a powerful hex." 

Harry sighs. "Holidays are over in three days. What am I supposed to tell the other?"

"You...found a kitten? I don't know!" 

Harry sighed again. This was getting them no where fast. He bowed his head to think, although thinking was hard with those ice blue eyes watching him. 

"What are you going to do?" He hears Draco ask. 

"I don't know yet. I guess I'm going to take care of you for a month and then let the professors decide what to do." Harry said. Draco nodded and continued watching Harry.

"What?" Harry snapped. 

"Nothing. I'm just trying to figure out why you saved me. Or why you'd continue to save me after knowing I'm...me." 

"I don't know." Harry admitted. "I just feel like I should. I know you aren't the bad guy Draco. You were just brought up to be one. I guess, I'm willing to give you the second chance I think you deserve." 

"That's sweet of you really." Draco said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. 

"You still act like a prat." Harry grumbled making Draco laugh. 

"Yeah, can't get rid of all of me." 

"I'll be glad when you're back to being an animal that can't talk." 

"What are you going to tell Weasel and Mu-Granger?" Draco quickly corrected himself. 

"I haven't decided. I can't exactly tell them that you are you. They'd hex you back to Slitherin house." 

"True." 

"So I haven't decided. I don't like lying to them."

"It would only be until I have my full magic back." 

"I know. What form are you going to be in?" 

"I don't know," Draco shrugged, "kitten?" 

"Kitten or owl would be the easiest to explain..." mused Harry. 

"What if I accidentally shift in front of them? I don't have complete control yet..." Draco said. 

"We'll figure that out later." Harry said and stood. We'd better be getting back." Draco nodded and stood. Harry walked out then turned to see Draco shift back down to a kitten then followed Harry down the hall, though he had to run to keep up. Harry sighed and scooped Malfoy up, who squeaked, and set him on his shoulder. 

"Oh, don't grumble at me." Harry muttered as Draco meowed in his ear. He waved to some of the kids that had arrived back to Hogwarts from their holiday's as he made his way back to his rooms. 

The next couple day's went by quickly. Harry and Draco had settled into a routine and weren't harassed by the Slitherins. Ron and Hermione were do back tomorrow and Harry was excited. Draco, on the other hand, was not looking forward to them coming back. He already knew Ron would handle him roughly, and Harry would probably just stand there and laugh. Draco grumbled and dug his claws into the blanket he was laying on. 

"What's got your panties in a bunch, Malfoy?" Harry laughed. Draco looked at him and rolled his eyes. Harry picked up the small string ball he made and tossed it across the room. Draco looked at it a moment before pouncing after it. They'd discovered, hilariously, that Draco had the instincts of whatever animal he was. And his kitten form loved to chase things.

Draco came running back with the ball in his mouth and bounced against Harry's leg. Harry took the ball and threw it. Malfoy ran after it with a happy mew. Harry laughed softly. He couldn't believe how cute Draco could be. He was like a kid who was just discovering how to play. When he thought about it, that probably what was happening. Draco had been cheated out of a proper childhood. Even Harry had managed to have fun during his stay with the Dursley's.

"Come on, mate!" Seamus said, appearing in the door way, "let's go get some grub!" 

"I'm coming." Harry said and set down the papers he'd been reading. As they walked out Harry felt Draco leap onto his shoulder. 

"Where did you say you found him?" Seamus asked, watching Knox. 

"Couple Slitherin's were trying to drown him." Harry said, feeling Draco, Knox, shudder. 

"You're too good for your own good." Seamus laughed. Harry shrugged the shoulder Knox wasn't sitting on. They made their way down to the Great Hall, sat down and started eating. Harry made a separate plate for Knox. After breakfast, Harry and Knox went down to the frozen lake and skated around for a while. Harry had let out his patronus charm and let Knox chase it for a while before the returned to the castle. 

As they crawled into bed that night, Draco curling up on the corner of Harry's pillow, they both knew they were in for a long day tomorrow. 

Down at breakfast, Harry picked through his food before shoving the plate to Knox, who glanced at him in surprise (and maybe concern?) before eating what was given to him. Harry wasn't hungry. He was excited to see his best friends, but he was also worried about what he was going to tell them concerning Knox. He knew if they found out that Knox was really Draco Malfoy, and knowing Hermione it wouldn't take long, they were going to be angry at him for housing Malfoy and keeping it from them. 

He didn't want to kick Draco out either. He hated to admit it, but he was getting attached to him. He liked how Draco would jump onto his shoulder when they left the dormitories. He liked how cute Draco could be chasing the little string ball around. He liked how Draco would curl up on his pillow beside him. Harry really didn't want Draco to leave.

Harry sighed softly. This was not going to be good. He felt Knox paw at his arm and looked at him. 

"What?" 

Knox looked past his shoulder and Harry turned to see Hermione and Ron running at him. He stood and placed a smile on his face as his friends hugged him and started telling him about their trip. 

Draco never did like being ignored. He jumped onto Harry's shoulder, making Hermione and Ron jump. Harry smiled and rubbed behind Knox's ear. 

"Harry, mate. Where did you get a cat?" Ron asked. 

"Saved him from some Slytherin's, he did!" Seamus said stepping up beside Harry with a grin. "A couple days ago. He's the cutest thing ever really!" 

"What's his name?" Ron asked, reaching out a hand to touch the cat. Knox hissed softly and Ron snatched his hand back. 

"Knox, and he doesn't really like others." Harry said apologetically. 

"Doesn't even let me pet him!" Seamus laughed. Harry looked at Hermione who was looking at Knox with suspicion. She looked at Harry and the look in her eyes told him she knew. Just like that, she knew. 

Harry shook his head a little, hoping she'd get it. She returned her attention to Knox who was still growling at them. Harry gently poked him and Knox went quiet but his glare still in place. 

"Are you guys hungry?" Harry asked.

"Nah, we ate on the train." Ron said. 

"Let's go back to the common room and catch up." Hermione said and turned on her heel and walked out. Harry and Ron glanced at each other before following. Soon they were sitting near the fire in the Griffindor common room, Ron and Hermione on the couch, Harry sitting on the floor closest to the fire Knox sleeping in his lap. 

"So how did you come by the cat again?" Ron asked, watching Harry absently stroke Knox's fur. 

"Some Slytherin's were trying to drown him in the fountain." 

"Where did they get him?" Hermione asked.

"Why would I know that, Hermione?" Harry asked after a moment of silence trying to come up with an excuse. 

"No need to snap, mate." Ron said softly, watching him with worry. 

"Whatever. I'm gonna go for a walk." Harry said, scooping Knox up into his arms and walking out. Ron and Hermione looked at each other confused. 

Harry sighed as he walked toward the Room of Requirement. Draco was laying on Harry's shoulder, meowing at him every so often. Once they got there, the doors opened immediately and Harry went into the warm room. It was decorated in forest green and fire red with hints of silver and yellow. There was a couch and a wardrobe and a table. Harry sat on the couch as Draco went to get dressed. 

"What are we going to tell them?" Draco asked, sitting beside him. 

"What do you mean we? I'm the one that's gotta do it. Besides, you saw, Hermione already knows." 

"Will she tell Weasel?" Draco asked, a sneer on his face.

"No. Not until I say it's ok." 

"If you're sure." 

"I'm going to need to talk to her." 

"Yes you are. What will you say?" 

"The truth." Harry mumbled, "There's no point in denying it to her." 

Draco sighed softly and leaned his head over the back of the couch. He stared up at the green and red ceiling in boredom. 

"This sucks." 

He felt Harry nod beside him in agreement. They sat there in silence, secretly taking comfort in each others presence for nearly ten minutes. 

"We should get back before they worry." Draco finally grumbled. 

"Yeah." Harry said, standing and going to the door. He heard Draco undress and soon the snow owl was flying beside him. The walk back was long, but not uncomfortable. Draco hooted every now and then, like he was talking to himself, or whenever he heard a strange sound. Hedwig did the same when she was with him, Harry noticed, warning him about every little sound with a soft hoot. 

As they reached the Griffindor door, Harry felt Draco drop on to his shoulder and mew softly in his ear. He opened the door, seeing Ron and Hermione still sitting in the common room. 

"Harry, you're back!" Ron said. Harry grinned and replied, hearing Draco grumble in his ear. 

"Sorry guys, I needed some time to think."

"That's ok Harry." Hermione said sweetly. 

"You guys didn't have to wait up. I'm sure you're tired after the trip." Harry said, making his way to the other chair. Knox jumped off his shoulder and ran from the room, probably in search of the string ball, Harry thought. 

"We wanted to talk to you." Hermione said, and Ron suddenly became uncomfortable. 

"About what?" Harry asked, feigning dumb. He knew exactly what. When Knox returned with the string ball, he jumped up on the couch beside Hermione and dropped it into her lap. At least he was trying, Harry thought. Hermione looked at him oddly for a moment before tossing the ball away at his meow. Knox mewed with glee and ran after it. Harry smiled fondly.

"About him." Ron said, watching the white kitten push the ball around the room. 

"What about Knox?" Harry asked.

"That's not his name, Harry." Hermione said seriously. "Why don't you tell us who it really is." 

Harry looked at Knox again, seeing him pause from his play and look at them. His tail swished in irritation, then he looked at Harry and calmed, meowing encouragement to him. He nodded and sighed, turning to Ron and Hermione. 

"The story of how I found him is true. One-hundred percent." He started. He saw Ron lean back while Hermione leaned forward. Knox jumped up on to the chair and sat, watching the two on the couch. Harry pet him, drawing comfort from him.

"I knew you guys wouldn't like it, and he won't be here very long! It's just, see his magic is still recovering; he was hexed mid-form and he can't get back to human form until his magic heals and--" 

"Harry, mate. Slow down and start over." Ron said. Harry took a deep breath and started filling them in on what Draco had told him. He told of how he found him and how Draco took the instincts of the animal he changes too. Ron and Hermione listened in silence, before Ron burst out laughing.

"Oh, man! This is priceless!" He said between laughs, whipping tears from his eyes. Draco hissed at him, clearly upset that Ron was laughing at his predicament. 

"It isn't funny Ronald!" Hermione snapped. Harry absently scratched Draco's back as he listened to Ron and Hermione argue. It wasn't long before Harry was dozing. 

"He's asleep." Hermione whispered. Draco looked at Harry and purred softly, rubbing his ear against Harry's hand. Harry sighed softly but didn't wake. 

"We should let him sleep." Ron said and got up, glaring at the kitten. "Don't get an idea's to hurt him, Cat." He spat. Draco glared back. Hermione offered a smile as she passed, but didn't say anything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to try and pick this story back up myself. I'm sorry this chapter is not very long, I'm still working out where I want this story to go. Please enjoy!

A few days pass and Harry and Draco settle into a new routine that includes Ron and Hermione. The two try to keep themselves at a distance to the Slytherin and try to be nice to him. Ron continued to fail but Draco wasn't exactly expecting anything else from him. 

He went to classes with the trio, for once glad about the fact that they had most of their classes together. Potions was still Draco's favorite class, and he'd meow at Harry and help him not to screw the whole thing up. One kid demanded to know why Harry got a cat as help in the class but Snape at simply grunted at the kid to mind his own business. 

For a while they puzzled over how to do Draco's homework, since they couldn't do it for him, and they weren't supposed to leave the dorms after dark. Harry just huffed, dug out his father's cloak, wrapped himself and Draco into it and headed to the Room of Requirements so Draco could do his work. They'd spend most if not all night down there, even after assignments had been completed. 

The two grew close, hardly left each other's sides. Even when Mcgonagall and Snape were trying to help the blue eye'd blond with his magic, much to Snape's annoyance of course. 

One weekend found the four of them in the RoR, talking about classes, cups of hot tea sitting in each of their laps. 

"So, how do you change into multiple animals?" Hermione asks, turning her attention to Draco. "I thought animangus' only had one form." 

"Well, that's only half right." Draco says softly. "They can change into any animal until their magic settles." 

"Settles?" Ron asks. 

Draco nods. "I don't really know how to explain the feeling..." He pauses for a moment before speaking again, "It's like my magic is buzzing wildly under my skin. I don't really have to think much to do anything with it." He says. "But when it settles, it'll feel more like a..." He frowns trying to figure out how to explain. "Mcgonagall says it'll feel more like a strong flame in the center of my chest. Something I can draw power and magic from, but it won't be so out of control. That's when it settles." 

"What does that have to do with the animal forms?" Hermione asks, tilting her head slightly. 

"Well, our animal form is our soul animal." Draco hums. 

"Soul animal?" Ron scoffs, earning glares from the other three. 

"Yes, Weasly." Draco grumbles. "It has to do with your Patronus charms. Your charms are your soul animal. Your wand is your connection to it. They protect and guide you. My connection runs deeper, to the point I can turn into it." 

"What is your Patronus?" Harry asks. 

Draco shrugs. "I don't know. I've never been able to conjure one." 

"Why?" Hermione asks. 

"Because my magic hasn't settled yet." Draco hums. "Mcgonagall says I probably won't be able to conjure it till it settles." 

"Fascinating. How long til your magic does settle?"

Draco chuckles at her genuine interest. "I don't know. It's different for everyone." 

Hermione hums softly and the three boys just knew she was going to be spending several days in the library looking all this up. 

The four were headed toward Hagrid's hut, Draco flying easily above them in his owl form, when a hex flew past him, missing by a feather. He hoots loudly and drops down onto Hermione's shoulder, hissing at the approaching Slytherins. 

"What do you want?" Harry growls, raising his wand. 

"We want Malfoy back." Blaise sneers. 

"Well that's to bad." Ron says. 

"It's not up to you." Pansy says, flicking her wrist and sending another hex toward Draco. Hermione let's the hex bounce off her wand with ease. Draco was impressed and mewed into her ear. 

"Draco doesn't belong to you, you can't just take him." Harry says. "He doesn't want to go with you, so get lost." Harry says, taking a step forward. 

"Potter thinks he's so tough." Pansy giggles. 

"Maybe we should show him how weak he is." Blaise smirks and raises his wand. 

Draco hisses loudly and launches off the witch's shoulder and shifts, slamming his fist against Blaise's mouth. "Knock it off!" He snarls down at the boy sprawled on the ground. He turns his icy glare toward Pansy, who swallows and takes a step back. 

"D-Draco." She stutters. 

"You or any other Slythrin come anywhere near me or these three again, and I'll be ripping your throats out." he promises with a snarl. "Now get lost!" 

Pansy takes off running, Blaise scrambling to his feet to run after her. Draco glares after them until a robe settles over his shoulders. He blinks and turns toward the other three. Hermion is turned away, hands covering her face and Ron is looking away while Harry looks at him in amusement. He glances down at himself. 

Oh. Right.

He wraps the robe tightly around himself. "Thanks." He says. Harry nods. The continue up the walk toward Hagrids, who lets them in and fetches something for Draco to wear. 

"You should probably find Snape." Hagrid tells him. 

"Yeah I know. I will, later." Draco hums, sipping at the coffee Hagrid made for them. 

"So, what brings ya down here?" Hagrid asks. 

"Just a visit. We needed the fresh air." Harry grins. 

"Well I'm always glad of the company." 

They talk for a while about the animals Hagrid was going to be getting soon as well as interesting facts Hermione learned lately. As it started getting dark, Hagrid shoo'd them out with a wave goodbye.


End file.
